


Every You

by nakura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fainting, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayakane where Ayato tops; one-shot, nsfw, pwp. Contains some light violence and ansgt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every You

      Despite the harsh nature of their relationship, everything was always done in delicacy. It could be quick, secretive, rough, and yet one of them always made sure of pressing care into their kisses, to give the other love and kindliness, cuddles and hugs at the end of it all.

      That was disgusting. 

      They didn't fuck like Ayato wanted. They didn't hurt or bruised like he wanted. They _made love_.

      Disgusting.

      He, loving a human? _Making love with him?_

      Right, Kaneki wasn't a completely human. He couldn't eat 'normal food', his body was more inclined to a ghoul side than anything else, but he grew up his entire life as a human, the kind who made his skin shiver in the worst shapes of anger. That was enough of a reason to Ayato hate what they did on their free time, more than if he did that with anybody else.

      So why wouldn't he stop?

      Kaneki had a nice smell. Hell, everyone in that damn place knew it-- But hunger and instinct weren't the only factors to give him that virtue. Probably the whole 'growing up as a human' made him different. And whatever was the thing he used on his hair. There should be a good reason for it being so soft too, besides giving him such a good scent. The half ghoul had a nice form too, muscles well built, height just right, firm neck and collarbones...

_Fuck._

      "Ayato-kun, what are you doing?"

      The book previously held by the one eyed ghoul was placed by his side, and Ayato's knee leaned on the couch, between his legs. He leaned, brushing their lips together with a smirk on his own.

      Usually it wasn't him who made the first move, and much less the one that seemed to have a plan in mind. Ayato was the one who was often attacked, caught on surprise, the one pleading for the elder later. But today things were going to be different.

      "Have you ever been fucked, Eyepatch?"

      Dark blue eyes remained intact, gaze never leaving the other's as fingers laced themselves with white strands of hair, pulling them gently. He didn't want a response, not really, this was all a type of seduction he invented on his own to finally switch their places, even if just for one night.

      "You haven't, have you? It's kind of surprising with that pretty face of yours, but you're too much of a pussy to try this with anybody else, I guess."

      Kaneki didn't move. He wasn't scared - just surprised - and part of him said that Ayato wouldn't do anything without his consent, because the younger had a slightly blush painting his cheeks right now, handing him over. Soon Ayato would give up and they would comply their respective positions.

      Unfortunately (or the contrary?), the ghoul was being serious and determined this time.

      With a rough yank, Ayato bit down his neck, finally breaking their eye contact.

      "I can do it for you though. Everything you need to do is to beg for me."

      A groan was heard and he kept moving on, pinning the other down the couch, touching every exposed part of his skin and freeing more of it from layers of clothing. He found no resistance during the process, what was starting to _piss him off_ \-- when would the other start taking him seriously?

      "Ayato-kun..."

      No, he didn't seem to understand what his current situation was. That soft smile and relaxed stare said everything, and they all brought a deep frown to Ayato's countenance, followed by another yank of white hair.

      "I'm not fucking kidding with you here, _ **Kaneki**_. You better say it already or I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I won't hold myself, and I mean it."

      The book fell on the floor, filling their ears with a quick bump.

      "Do whatever you feel like, Ayato-kun."

\- -

   He wasn't one of them

      He shouldn't be one of them.

      And still there he was, fighting by their side, following their path and even sleeping around with one of them. Instead of just doing what was set on his mind like in the beginning, now the man, every time he had an opportunity, laced their fingers together and tried to give some form of affection to the shorter one.

_Why though?_

      Ayato was rude, impatient, selfish, everything capable of pushing someone away and far from him. _That was his intention_ , to not touch anything, to not love anything, to protect and help from afar, because that world was _wrong_ , so wrong, and _they were even more_ \- any beloved could disappear from your sight in a matter of seconds, and he couldn't just allow that.

      The younger should be as scared as him. And apparently gentle touches weren't solving anything.

_It's okay, I'll get hurt for you, just this time._

      "Hnn--"

      His answer probably brought the other to the edge. He was stared by the blue haired, which's blush disappeared, eyes brightened with a wide grin. They weren't cold anymore, they were warm, burning, excited with the consent he was just given. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear though, and Kaneki knew it well.

      Another bite was given into his shoulder, and this time it was possible to feel the blood dripping down the pale skin. Kirishima eagerly licked it, savoring him as he ground their hips together, earning a yelp in response.

_It hurts. It hurts._

      Their lips brushed lightly against each other until some pressure was put into it, forcing Ken's head back. His lower lip was nibbled, and their tongues finally met, moving deliciously between teeth and blood taste, the sweet aroma of the elder leaving the other insane; not mention how good their grinding was starting to feel. Ayato's hips bucked forward, the erection on his pants growing against his bulge, making him twitch and squirm under boxers. Even a hiss was given at the excess of clothing on their way, and they soon were taken out to meet the object laid on the floor.

      The ghoul didn't even warn about fingering him, what made eyes widen in surprise and pain. They didn't speak during the whole process of stretching him out and scissoring his insides, heavy breathing and small movements being everything between them. It was faster than both thought it would be, and it wasn't as bad as the half ghoul assumed - just a bit uncomfortable, still nothing that he couldn't take.

      "Shit, Eyepatch, you are still so tight just around my _fingers,_ will you keep like this with my dick?" teased, leaning down to purr against his mouth, not even touching them as hand moved away. The man below him closed his eyes tightly, mouth agape when the other simply shoved more fingers and strength into his preparation, not even bothering to moisten them to help.

      A whimper was given when the burning sensation left him, being replaced by the cold shiver passing through his stomach-- That comfort wouldn't last forever and he knew it.

      Ayato finally exposed himself, holding the base of his member to give it a few strokes; bringing color to Kaneki's face, the pleased gasps escaping the other's mouth made him even harder and guilty of _wanting that already_.

      His wish was quickly fulfilled when the blue haired decided to stop playing around and shove his entire cock at once in his hole; a violent kiss between them muffling any complains from his part.

\- -

      "If I knew you felt this good, I would have done this-- Haah, this before..."

      Kaneki was a mess under his lover, panting and groaning every time thrusts barely met his spot - it was _so close_ , but _not enough_ -, body shaking in desire as his own hand was bitten successive times in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Whenever some kind of sound left his throat, Ayato tried to quiet him down - he wasn't sure why, maybe this was a punishment, but he obeyed nevertheless.

      "You didn't want to speak before, so you're not allowed to do it now."

      There was no time to be slow and gentle, their pace started hard already, the clapping of their skin filled the room in mere seconds, their lips crashed and bodies hurt.

      Scratch here, move there, bite, bleed, tremble.

      Everything enough to bring the older to the edge, making his hand slip down and force himself to come, since the other didn't seem to mind about giving him pleasure or not. And as soon as he felt his ass being filled by a warm liquid, hands moved quicker, yet were interrupted when Ayato yanked and turned him, pinning his body down on his stomach.

      He thought that, since the ghoul's stamina wasn't the best when it came to sex, they would be finished by now, even if _he_ didn't cum yet.

      "Ayat--"

      A moan was given when Ayato entered him again with a loud groan, hitting exactly what he wanted so much for a while, and as embarrassing as it was, Kaneki finally spilled on his stomach, panting against the arm of the couch.

      But it didn't stop there.

      Nails dug in the back of his waistline - right where his kagune came out two hours ago -, pleasure running within his veins suddenly, and he was scratched until being tightly held by the hips. Unlike before, he was being fucked from behind, his spot being purposely hit every time Ayato's length went inside him, almost completely pulled out and forced all the way in back.

      "A-Ah, fuck--."

      Ayato moaned above him, sweat forming on his nape, bangs sometimes entering on his field of view and moving away as soon as he kept thrusting into the other, warmth building up on the end of his stomach again. The more he stared at the other's back, bare and with red fading away, trembling against his touches and arching to get him deeper, the harder he grew, and the quicker he came for the second time. This time they reached their climax at the same time, and Ayato whimpered from how much Kaneki's walls clenched around him.

      Kaneki collapsed, resting his forehead on the sofa arm and panting heavily against it. He could feel Ayato's breathe right against his ear, as tired as him. He sighed, lips softly showing a smile, and he reached behind him to pat at the younger's head.

      "I said--"

      Ayato grabbed his wrist, pulling it and ramming inside him again, fingers holding him on place. The ghoul thrust every inch of his, spreading the cum deep his ass, growing hard again despite the other's pleas.

      He stopped right behind his spot, twitching against it just to deliver a bite on his neck.

      Tears started forming on the corners of the bottom's eyes, and they shone a bright red, combining with all the bruises from before, that disappeared as he was slowly fucked again.

      "I warned you, I wasn't f-fucking joking with you."

_I want to hurt._

      "So if you don't want me to stop you from coming this time, you better scream and beg for me as the whore you are."

_I don't want to hurt._

      _**"**_ **Do you understand?** "

 _God,_ that position hurt and his asshole was starting to throb way too much, but he wasn't stupid and preferred to not complain; he nodded, moaning Ayato's name as the younger picked up back his pace, hitting that delicious place more times.

      His hair was yanked again and his back arched even more, making legs grow weaker and toes curl, his left hand clinging and supporting the weight he was receiving. Moans got louder, mouth could barely close, and saliva trickled down his chin.

      Why was that sight so arousing to him?

      "A-Ayato-kun, please..."

      It made him stop moving, grabbing Kaneki's hair to turn his head half the way.

      "What?"

      "Faster..."

      "I can't hear you."

      Kaneki frowned, moving hips against his, and finally, for the first time of their night, staring at him with defiant eyes. Ayato couldn't have that view so often, and it always brought a shiver on his spine and mouth dry when it happened.

      "Fuck me faster."

      All this time maintaining his composure seemed to melt away with just that, and the ghoul tried to pull off the blush created, obeying the other and starting to do it like on the first and second times. It made it all better, he felt like he would burst at any second and break the other when he came. Kaneki did first, shaking uncontrollably and loudly gasping his name, voice hoarse from using it too much in such little time. Ayato came a few thrusts after, moaning as softly as he could, surprising himself on how much the other could take his cum.

      Kisses trailed from nape to the middle of his back, loving, sweet...

      Disgusting.

_What am I doing?_

      Ayato pulled out, turning Kaneki around again, finally seeing his tired eyes, the warmth emitted from his entire skin - but mainly from his face - the neck covered by marks, stomach by his seed. Some of Ayato's oozed out when he moved, and their lips met again to the most docile contact they had until now.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

      "Ayato-kun... ?"

      "Eyepatch..."

      Ayato slid down his fingers to hold at his thighs and then at his knee, pushing one leg up before positioning himself again.

      "Fuck you."

      And he did so, entering the older for the fourth time, already pounding fast against his walls - holding hips and growing harder inside him, sticking his nails and letting himself be carried by his instincts. Kaneki was tight, hot, twisted around him, cries spilling out of his lips, face turning into pain. Ayato's desires were so raw, so inhuman, so _primitive_ that he couldn't believe he was giving in to that joy so easily. He couldn't accept how well the half ghoul could make him.

_It hurts._

     That neck was hurt again, and this time not only blood came out from his mouth. Flesh dropped out and dirtied the couch as skin broke from the bruise, groans born and fading in response.

      Both of their eyes gleamed, black taking over them.

      "Ngnn--!"

      It was licked, eaten properly so the thrusts could return, and despite the pain, confusion and weariness, the white haired arched, trying to take all of the other's cock inside him. Reaching out to caress the shorter's cheek, he brought a blank expression to Ayato's face.

      Kaneki threw his head back with a loud moan as he was filled with more cum and his own orgasm came, black spots surging on his vision before his conscience faded.

      And the man above him pulled out, moving away and sitting down, embracing his own legs.

      "Fuck you... 

      He squeezed his skin before breaking away from that position and leaned on, wrapping a hand around the unconscious man's neck. Clutching it too, he approached even more from his face.

      It was beautiful.

      Lips and eyebrows unmatched, and a dry laugh was given.

      Together with a light kiss.

      "Fuck you."


End file.
